All I Want For Christmas Is You!
by Shiro Hiraga
Summary: Rin hasn't found Len's perfect Christmas and birthday presents. Len hasn't found Rin's either. So they go shopping together on the 23rd. But can all perfect presents always be bought? How about those that can't be wrapped? My first fanfic; Rin x Len.
1. Prologue: Time To Start Shopping!

**December 21**

**12:00 P.M.**

**Yamaha Middle School, Class 2-A**

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm… what am I gonna do now…? I still haven't found the perfect present for—"<p>

"Oi, what are you talking about, Len?" I said towards my blond-haired best friend.

Ah, hello there, good morning/afternoon/evening/night to… whoever I'm talking to… Anyway, my name is Rin, Rin Kagamine. I'm fourteen years old, I love music & oranges, I have a strange fascination for road rollers, and… that's it.

What, were you expecting a much grander self-introduction?

"Oh, nothing, Rinny! I was just talking about… our History assignment!" Len said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um… does anything about 'Oda Nobunaga' mention 'a perfect present' for someone? Ah, I see…" I said with a playful grin."… You want to give someone a Christmas present, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see…" My best friend (also my crush, but don't <em>ever<em> tell her about it!) Rin Kagamine said with a playful grin."…you want to give someone a present?"

How come Rin's _so_ sharp about love when I don't want her to be? You probably get my point… somehow. Oops, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Len Kagamine, I'm fourteen, I love music & bananas, I have an odd fascination for road rollers, and I have the same last name as my best friend. Yup, I'm totally normal.

Anyway, I cleared my throat uncomfortably, trying to keep myself somehow composed. "Y-Yeah, so w-what about it?" I asked. She giggled in reply.

"Oh, Lenny, how have you grown! You're a 'shota' no more!" she said.

I growled. I hate being called 'shota'. Trust me; you would _not_ want a nickname like that.

"La, la, la! My best friend is finally interested in girls~! I'm so proud~!" She sang in a slightly off-tune voice that mocked me and my boyish pride. Well, there's no use trying to surprise her. Better just tell her the truth…

"Actually, I'm searching for a Christmas gift. For _you_." I muttered while chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"F-For me…?" I said. I'm sure I've started blushing. To tell you honestly, I haven't, er… found the perfect gifts for Len yet… We share the same birthday, for your information. And this year I've procrastinated on finding gifts for him, again…<p>

"Um, I haven't found any for you, too, you know, just yet…" I said embarrassedly. Len crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It's a habit of his. After what seemed to be a minute or two, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I got it!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"I got it!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Really, what? What'd you thought of?" Rin replied.

"Well," I said, "since both of us haven't done any gift-searching yet, how about we shop for each other's presents this weekend?"

She smiled. "Sure, that makes picking out the right gift much easier!" Rin said.

Well, well, how about that? I get to shop for her present, she comes with me, and I come with her. Basically, it feels more like a _date_ than just Christmas shopping! Oh, wait.

"Oh, crabs, I totally didn't see that coming!" I said, shocked. Rin stood up.

"Oh, that's right! We have to shop for _two_ presents!" She said.

Um… not just that… I know that we also share the same birth date (creepy, yes, but Rin's older than me by a few hours and she was born in a different hospital, so that doesn't make us twins) and I know I have to shop for two presents, but hey, just the 'date' part made me blush hard.

Rin giggled. "So, then it's a date!"

Great… expect that from my best friend Rinny, the only person who'd be so sweetly cruel to rub salt on your wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, then it's a date!" I said. Why is Lenny blushing? Is he feeling alright? Maybe he's sick or something…<p>

But, I'm so excited! First time going out with Len on the day before Christmas Eve! You know, because it's become really well-known here and everywhere else that when a boy and a girl go out on Christmas or any days before that, it's guaranteed to be a romantic one!

Well, don't tell him this, but I've also taken a different kind of interest towards Lenny. You know, the, opposite-sex type of interest? Like how it feels to date him, or hug him more affectionately, or k-kiss—Ah, it's too embarrassing!

Ah, but I don't know if he really returns my feelings or anything, because he's so dense and all that…

… Tell him about any of this, and you're as good as dead, got that?

"Uh, s-sure, whatever makes you happy." He said. Well, well, this was quite the turn of events!

I can't wait for this weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>Well… I can't wait for this weekend to be over… Sigh…<p>

At least I don't have to panic anymore… right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Akagi: *sighs* Well, there you go.**

**Rika: Our first ever uploaded fan fiction! Yippee! *jumps around*  
><strong>

**Sora: It was a promise we made with our friends. Well, technically it was just Rika. She made the story, by the way.**

**Akagi: Thanks for reading this long prologue to whoever was patient enough to do so, criticisms are accepted, no flames about the Kagamines' relationships, reviews are welcome as long as there's no extreme or explicit content, yadda yadda yadda...**

**Rika: So enjoy! :D**


	2. Ch 1: Rin's Christmas Present

**Rika: Enjoy the first chapter! Remember, italics are either emphasis or flashbacks! '=_'s POV=' is when we switch their POVs, naturally!  
><strong>

**Sora: Rika, save that for the bottom!**

**Rika: Mm, fine... *pouts*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 23<strong>

**2:00 P.M.**

**Shopping District**

* * *

><p><strong>=Rin's Point-of-View=<br>**

* * *

><p><em> "How about this yellow shirt?"<em>

"_I got ten sets of those from Kaito last Christmas."_

"_Hey, how about that toy road roller?"_

"_Rin… I'm fourteen, remember? And besides, Miku got me fifteen of those last Christmas."_

"_Okay… How about this baseball glove? Look, it's yellow, and very… expensive."_

"_Luka gave me one box of that last Christmas."_

"… _Damn those rich bastards."_

"_Eh, why are they…? Whatever, anyway, I gave away most of them since I didn't need them all."_

"_Still… why must you make gift searching so… hard?"_

"_You say something?"_

"_No…"_

* * *

><p>Ugh, we've been here at the mall for about half the day and we still haven't found anything! And apparently, <em>anything I've set my eyes on<em> was already given to Len as a Christmas present! And I can't exactly give him a homemade gift; last time I tried that, my house had to be renovated. Don't ask what happened. So, we're here, sitting on some bench in the shopping district, empty-handed.

"Hey, Rin," Len asked me as he shifted uncomfortably next to me on the bench, "I think it's better if we split up, you know.

Ugh, I'm so tired, I can't even argue anymore. I nodded.

"Well, let's get something to eat for now…" He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 P.M.<strong>

**Shopping District**

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, how about that toy road roller?"<em>

"_I want a real one. The life-sized, working one."_

"_Er… I'm not sure how I can afford that… hey! How about a new phone…?"_

"_Neru gave me five last Christmas…"_

"… _Damn those rich bastards."_

"_Eh, how come I feel like we've had this conversation before?"_

"_Still… why… must you make gift searching so… hard?"_

"… _no, seriously. Hey, did you say something?"_

"_Nah, c'mon, let's continue searching."_

* * *

><p>She's not making it any easier for me, now is she?<p>

"Hey, Rin," I said. She didn't look at me. What was she looking at? Ah… a jewelry store. Maybe she wants something from there?

"You wanna go there?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I, uh, just thought of how pretty that topaz pendant looked." Rin replied.

Hm… maybe I _will_ check that store out later.

"Well, I'm off." She said. I waved my hand in response.

"Sure, see you later." I said, smiling. Ah, there she goes. I better get moving. I approached the jewelry store, the sign saying, "**England's Finest!**"

"Welcome, sire!" A boy around my age said with an accent. Somehow, he wore a sailor captain's outfit, had bandages around one of his legs, and there was a bird perched on his hat.

"Uh… yeah… Are you, by any chance, the store owner?" I inquired.

"Ah!" The blonde-haired boy squeaked. He wore a name tag that said, 'Oliver'. I get the feeling he's not really Japanese.

"N-No, but I am the owner's son! I shall take over for today! Tell me what you need, and we'll give you the finest jewelry from our birthplace!" He added. Well, he certainly is nationalistic. And proud of his country.

"Ah, yes, may I please see that topaz pendant?" I asked.

He showed it to me. It was a silver chain with a round, mirror-like shape at the middle, and an orange topaz was embedded on its center. The price tag was 5, 000¥. Well, I think I could afford that much, but I'd be left with only enough money for going home. It's alright with me, if it's for Rin's Christmas present.

"It's perfect!" I said. "I want to buy this pendant. Can you wrap it?" He nodded.

"Hm, certainly, sire. What would you like its chain length to be?"

Eh, wha? "N-No, not for me, it's for a girl…" I mumbled.

"Ah, I see! For a _girlfriend_, I suppose!" He answered with a jolly tone. I blushed.

Hehe… 'girlfriend'… I like the sound of that…

"Ah, then I believe the chain's length would be enough for a girl's neckline." He said to me.

I handed him the money and he placed it inside the cash register, handing me some change. He then went to the back of the store, probably to get some wrapping paper.

He came back and started wrapping the pendant with some beautiful orange gift wrapping paper. After he had carefully wrapped the pendant, he handed it to me in a brown paper bag.

He tapped me on the shoulder. "That girl must be very lucky to have you!" He chuckled. I blushed.

"Well," he said, "since you're giving it as a Christmas present, how about I let you off this time? Tell you what, I'll price it at 5, 000¥ and I won't charge for the wrapping fee." The boy said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, kind sir!" I said.

"No, no, it's no problem at all, sire. And call me 'Oliver'!" Oliver replied.

"Thank you again so much, Oliver." I said. "Well, don't make her wait now; Merry Christmas!" He replied.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too!" I said. I bowed at him and he bowed back before I left his store. Well, that's one gift down, one more to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Sora: Now you can say whatever you want.**

**Rika: Mu, sorry... I'm new at this.**

**Akagi: Alright, alright, nothing too much of a bother, though. Whatever. Thank you to whoever took their time to read Rika's story.**

**Rika: Reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated! :D**

**Sora: Until the next chapter! Next up is Len's Birthday Gift!**

**Akagi: Yes, it seems confusing that Len is shopping for Rin's Christmas gift and Rin is shopping for Len's birthday gift, but remember, it's a bit of a plot point, plus the fact that the Kagamines' birthday ****is on the 27th of December!**

**Rika: Advanced happy birthday to them! See ya next time!**


	3. Ch 2: Len's Birthday Present

**Rika: This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two (IT STILL REACHED ONE THOUSAND, THOUGH! I was kinda hoping for it to be only below 1k, oh well, there's always next time.) but it'll probably be better if it's shorter, anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 23<strong>

**3:30 P.M.**

**Shopping District**

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>Now what am I gonna do? I'm now alone and I've searched around the district for some time. I suddenly remembered that jewelry store I was staring at a while ago. '<strong>England's Finest!<strong>' was it?

"It won't hurt taking a look inside, I guess." I muttered. I went back and towards it.

I entered the shop, only to be met by a weird young boy who wore a captain's uniform and looked a little bit like Len. "Welcome!" He shouted with a bit of a British accent. I smiled at him.

"Are you the owner?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well, that's the second time today… No, I am the owner's son, and I'm taking charge for today." He said.

"Hm… Sir, do you have anything here that can be given to a boy?" I asked.

"Oh, please, ma'am, call me 'Oliver'; I am only at your age, but you are the customer so I must call you 'ma'am'." He said, chuckling. At least he's polite.

"Ahem, well, yes, there are plenty here that I can recommend, but what would the boy like, exactly?"

I smiled. "That's easy; he loves anything yellow." Suddenly, Oliver grinned.

"Have you thought of something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well! I believe I have just the thing you want, miss. Follow me!" Oliver said.

He led me to the watches section. I looked at the splendidly made watches and one caught my eye. It was a bright yellow watch with some rhinestones embedded here and there. It wasn't overly decorated, it was just perfect. Len usually complained about not having a watch.

"How much is that watch?" I asked. "Hm… I'd say it is 5, 000¥ or so, miss. Tell you what, if you buy anything, the wrapping's free." He answered. I smiled. "Alright, we have a deal!" I said happily.

I paid the money, leaving me with just enough to make it back home on train. After he finished wrapping and giving me the paper bag containing Len's birthday present, he asked me a question.

"Miss, I do not enjoy prying into the lives of other people, especially maidens such as yourself, but, by any chance, is this for a boyfriend?"

I blushed and slowly nodded. Hey, it's just a little white lie, it won't hurt, right? "Well, at least, that's what I want to happen after Christmas. If only he'd notice how I feel about him…" I said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure he'll notice, miss, don't worry, since it's Christmas, anything can happen, even romance." He said, chuckling again.

Ah, even a young boy like him sure can provide comforting words like an adult.

"Well, Merry Christmas! Don't make him wait!" He said.

I bade him Merry Christmas and bowed, walking out of the store happily. Now I have found Len's perfect birthday present. One more to go!

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>

**11:30 A.M.**

**Len's House  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>Crap.<p>

I didn't find anything that would be perfect for her birthday present.

Am I a bad friend? I don't think so, but she'd surely treat me like some Scrooge who won't spend his money on Christmas just to buy his best friend a birthday present.

There's always tomorrow... right?

I don't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>

**11:30 A.M.**

**Rin's House  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rin! When are you planning on leaving the bathroom! You've been there for like, an hour already!" My sister Lily yelled from below.<p>

Aww, man... he's gonna be upset when he finds out I haven't found him a Christmas present...

Sure, I bought the watch, but now I'm out of money to buy him another gift, even just those cheap cards I can't afford now... What am I gonna do?

_"Give him something money can't buy, duh."_ It was Lily.

"Hehe, it can't hurt to try, Rinny!" She said through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Hm... how about a hug, or a set of coupons saying 'I'll Do Anything For You Today', or... how about... a _kiss_?" She playfully teased.

I blushed hard. Like, up to my ears. K-K-K-K-Kiss him!

"Ah, you mean on the cheeks, r-r-right!" I asked, though I was afraid of her answer.

"Pfft, well, Captain Obvious, you know I meant _on the lips_!" She said.

What am I gonna do _now_!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Rika: Hehe, it was pretty cool how I typed Lily's suggestion and 'Juvenile' started playing on Windows Media Player! I suddenly imagined it!**

**Sora: Nice! Well, as usual, criticism and reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Akagi: Until next time! Next up is At The Christmas Party! At Miku's house, no less!**

**Rika: See ya, and Merry Christmas!**


	4. Ch 3: At The Hatsunes' Christmas Party

**Rika: Ooh, finally we're at the party!**

**Akagi: You'd think just saying the pendant and the watch were for both Christmas and birthdays, but...**

**Sora: Apparently, Rika wants to make things so hard to understand.**

**Rika: I do not own VOCALOID, VOCALOID2, UTAUloid, or any 'loid. All characters belong to their respective owners. I only own the original idea for the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> December 24<strong>

**7:30 P.M.**

**Miku's House, Balcony**

* * *

><p><strong>= Len's Point-of-View =<strong>

* * *

><p>I give up. I haven't found Rin's birthday present, just her Christmas present.<p>

I'd be mocked as 'the thrifty shota who doesn't want his wallet to lose weight' by Miku if I said that the pendant was for both events.

To tell you honestly, that 5,000¥ I spent was my allowance for this month… How about if I just give Rin a hug…? Yeah, like that would work.

Now almost everyone's here, from Miku and her brother Mikuo and their relatives, me and Rin and our relatives, Kaito and his many, many relatives, Gakupo and his sisters, Luka and her brother, Meiko and her siblings, Gumi and her cousin, and even our favorite teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru and his daughter Yuki.

There's also our neighbors Teto, Ruko, Ritsu, Mako and their relatives. Strange, I don't see Tei around... maybe she's coming later?

Wow, for one thing Miku's house sure is sturdy enough to hold _every one of us and our crazy relatives_ under one roof and another thing is that _why the hell is almost every relative of our friends are here!_

"Oh, Lenny!" Miku Hatsune chirped. She's like my big sister, an air-headed but still lovable big sister.

"I heard that!" She shouted. "Oops, my bad." I replied, uninterested.

"Anyway," Miku whispered slyly, "did you get Rin her presents?" I gulped, holding the box that contained Rin's pendant behind my back. By the way, after I reached home, I wrote a card saying "Merry Christmas to my sweet Rin, from Len!'. Heh, that and I added a little bell-like ornament on top of the wrapped box.

"Uh… yeah…" "Hehe, good to know… You know why, Len? I'm letting you two exchange gifts first! You know, so everyone can see how much you two care about each other~!"

I gulped once more. Geez, I don't know what makes me more nervous: the fact I haven't found Rin's birthday present or the fact that Miku's gonna be making my night more disastrous.

"Yo, Len, Merry Christmas!" Miku's brother Mikuo shouted in my direction with a jolly tone, waving from the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh, yeah… Merry Christmas to you too!" I replied sheepishly.

"Wow Len, try being a bit more jolly, you know!" Gakupo said with his deep voice, slapping me painfully on the back. Miku giggled evilly.

"Ah, you say that, Gakupo; could it be that you're planning to win Luka's heart again this year?" She said.

Miku and I started laughing loudly. Gakupo blushed. "Y-Yeah, s-so, w-what about i-it? I'm gonna make sure she doesn't give me the 'Go Google It' punch line again this year!" He blurted.

"Pfft, yeah right! Good luck with that!" Miku said in between her laughs while clutching her stomach. I rolled my eyes, and then suddenly, an idea came into my head. I stopped laughing.

Confess… confess to Rin… that's it! "I GOT IT!" I yelled all of a sudden, of course earning stares from Gakupo and Miku that said 'What's gotten into this crazy person?'

Something, something has gotten into this crazy person, I tell you! Wait a minute; that came out wrong.

"Whoa, that's a serious look you got there, Len." Gakupo commented. Miku looked at me with the same confused look as Gakupo's.

"Yeah, hey shota-Len, what's up?" She asked.

I'm gonna save that 'shota' comment for later.

"I got it, Miku! I'm gonna confess tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Really, that's great, Len!" She replied. "But, um, what are you gonna confess about?" She followed up.

Wow. Even an idiot can see what I meant. See, Gakupo literally face-palmed.

"He's confessing to _Rin_, genius. Shota boy here's gonna confess his undying love for Rin tonight." He said.

Wow. It's even more embarrassing when _the idiotic eggplant lover_ says it.

"Wow, nice!" was all Miku can say, what with her lower jaw wide open.

Hehe, how's that for a shota like me? Wait another minute; that came out wrong _again._

"Hey guys!" An all-too familiar voice said. It was Rin. Look, even her older sister Lily is here.

"Yo." I said.

"Hey." Gakupo said.

"I love leeks!" Miku said.

"What?" Rin, Lily, and I said, staring at Miku like she's some weird creature.

"Uh, why the stare, guys? Leeks are cool! I worship them!" She replied, flailing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mikuo butted in, approaching us.

"How is that even related to your conversation?" He continued.

"Wait," I said nervously, "You mean you were listening the whole time?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, just the part where Rin and Lily came in. Anyway, guess what? I'm the party organizer this evening and I thought of two exciting main events _all of us_ can play _together_."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What _are_ these main events, Mikuo? Don't tell me it involves scaring the others into wetting their pants or fruits coming to life _again_." She said with a glare. Lily nodded to back Rin up.

Miku crossed her arms. "Don't tell me that it's another pool party! Remember what happened last time?"

Mikuo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah… the memories keep coming back to haunt me…"

* * *

><p><strong>7:50 P.M.<strong>

**Miku's House, Balcony**

* * *

><p><strong>= Rin's Point-of-View =<strong>

Lily rolled her eyes. "That is the last time I ever trust Gakupo here with the catering."

I still haven't decided on actually carrying out Lily's suggestion. I mean, come on! It's my _best friend_ we're talking about here!

If I kiss him, he'll think I was just teasing him! Our whole friendship is on the line here!

Anyway, I was already here at the party and just laughing alongside our friends, although my heart was beating so fast I only give myself a minute before it jumps out of my chest.

"Look," Mikuo said, "I gotta, uh, go... the main events start in ten minutes, 8:00 sharp, okay? Just wait for 'em!"

And with that closing message, he sped off. Everybody else scattered, Lily went off to see Neru, Gakupo went off to flirt with Luka (who's rejecting him, like always), and Miku went off with Mikuo, probably to help him with something related to the party.

And they left me with Len. _Alone._

Great friends, huh? I know, right?

Wait after midnight. You'll smell blood near their houses.

Just kidding… maybe.

I held a wrapped box behind my back. It was that finely-wrapped watch Oliver gave me. He placed it in a red box before he wrapped the whole box with glossy yellow gift wrap that had 'Happy Birthday!' printed all over it.

After I went home I added my own touches to the gift; I'm not exactly what you'd call creative but I added a little ribbon around it and placed a card where I wrote 'Happy Birthday, Len! From your best friend, Rin'.

Well, since I have nothing else to give him, I might as well give him the kiss… ah, but it's kind of embarrassing to do that in front of everyone else, right?

Maybe I should distract them for a while. I'll pretend to give him a _fake _present, _then_ I'll give him my real present after the party! Yes, that's it!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**

**Rika: *sings* _And I've just found, I'm addicted to you! _*****stops singing* Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Of course, like always, reviews and criticisms are highly appreciated!**

**Sora: Oh, as for the reason Rika is singing...**

**Akagi: Len's gonna confess, of course, in song form.**

**Rika: Hey! I wanted to say that, no fair! Anyway, it's true I'm confusing people, but all will be explained in due time!  
><strong>

**Sora: Yeah, um... yeah. Watch out for the next chapter, The Giving of Presents.**

**Akagi: We thought 'Juvenile' might fit somewhere in this; the song keeps popping up every time Rika decides to write the next chapter, so...**

**Rika: Oh, by the way, I'm drawing a picture of the story with Rin and Len in their Juvenile outfits but wearing Santa caps. Maybe I'll make it my profile picture! Heheh. See ya!**


End file.
